Sob o olhar de uma vida
by CrisSaKura
Summary: É algo totalmente diferente de tudo que eu já escrevi...
1. Prólogo

Sob o olhar de uma vida

Memórias para recordar...

memórias, memórias, memórias

Nossas vidas são movidas por memórias

Em nossa morte só levamos essas memórias

porque o resto apodrece...

e as memórias... ficam

marcam

algumas doem

outras trazem felicidade

mas são memórias

apenas memórias

nada a mais do que simples memórias

que ficam

permanecem

e uma hora voltam à tona

e mudam a vida

porque a vida

é movida por memórias...

Por CrisSakura


	2. Sob o olhar de uma exterminadora

...Sob o olhar de uma vida...

Cap 1: Sob o olhar de uma exterminadora – parte 1

Oi, meu nome é Sango, estou aqui para contar a minha história. Não prometo a vocês uma grande aventura cheia de emoção creio que muita gente parou de ler aqui, mas a minha história se baseia em uma amizade e como ela mudou minha vida inteira...

Desde pequena fui criada para matar, não diria que era assassina, eu era uma exterminadora de youkais. Na vila dos exterminadores onde morava tinha uma tradição que quando chegássemos aos 12 anos (idade de maturidade dos exterminadores) cada um recebia um arsenal de armas que combinava com seu estilo de luta, a minha arma mais poderosa que eu recebi foi um bumerangue feito de ossos de youkais, um bumerangue resistente: o osso voador.

Ao completar 16 anos minha vila foi atacada por terríveis youkais. Todos os meus parentes e amigos foram mortos.

Logo conheci umas pessoas estranhas que me ajudaram a me reerguer e a enterrar todos os moradores da vila.

Éramos em cinco, eu, a Kagome, o InuYasha, o Miroku e o Shippou. Para vocês verem como é a vida, a gente era feliz e não sabia... agora tento resgatar a felicidade, já morta, em lembranças fúnebres.

A nossa amizade começou meio estranha, admito que no início sentia repulsa, ódio e um certo medo por aqueles seres que eu considerava serem do mal, mas, aos poucos, me conquistaram e, assim, nos tornamos grandes amigos, amigos que levei pela minha vida inteira, até o fatídico dia em que... deixa para lá, não gosto de falar sobre aquele acontecimento triste.

Bom, por dois anos, mais ou menos, minha vida se resumiu em, com meus amigos, procurar os infinitos fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas. Quando conseguimos juntar a jóia temi nunca mais vê-los, eu não iria conseguir viver sem eles e me doía muito a alma imaginar como seria a nossa separação.

Recebemos uma triste notícia, Kagome teria que voltar para sua Era para sempre. A despedida foi horrível, triste e dolorosa. InuYasha não soltava Kagome, mas ela tinha que ir. Abraçamo-nos todos e o meio-youkai selou sua despedida com um beijo apaixonado.

InuYasha pediu para a Jóia de Quatro Almas que a lembrança de Kagome não fosse apagada. Pobre InuYasha, mas sabia ele que pessoas que são especiais para a gente nunca mais são apagadas de nossa memória.

Espero que gostem da minha nova fic! Ela é diferente e vai ser um pouco curta;

Não vou abandonar a The Reason...

Kissus kissus

ja ne


	3. Sob o olhar de um monge hentai

...Sob o olhar de uma vida...

Cap 2: Sob o olhar de um monge hentai- parte 1

Por que a vida é assim? Por que tudo o que começa uma hora tem que terminar?

Bom, eu sempre fui um homem diferente, meio caliente, para não dizer safado. Conheci, durante minha jornada, um grupo de amigos que também não se conheciam há muito tempo. Entre eles uma menininha muito interessante e diferente, Kagome era seu nome, porém, para minha infelicidade, logo percebi que ela já tinha dono, InuYasha, um meio youkai.

Acho que no início eles não confiavam muito em mim, também pudera, nos conhecemos de um modo um tanto turbulento. Mas logo nos tornamos amigos e não muito tempo depois entrou na nossa jornada uma exterminadora misteriosa e linda, Sango.

Por quase toda minha vida procurei pelo amor da minha vida, alguma mulher que me completasse e com ela eu tivesse um filho. No meio da nossa jornada em busca da jóia de quatro almas infinitamente quebrada em pequenos pedaços, me apaixonei por minha companheira de caminhada, Sango. Na verdade o amor não veio assim, do nada, logo na primeira vez que a vi senti meu coração bater um tanto mais rápido. Apesar de estar loucamente apaixonado por aquela exterminadora não conseguia controlar meus instintos carnais e para cada mulher bonita que conhecia minha mão se encaminhava à bunda dela, Sango não gostava nem um pouco, mas não era eu, juro, eram meus instintos de sobrevivência.

Minha mão, o que tenho para falar dela, uma maldição caiu sobre mim através dela. Sim, eu tinha o buraco do vento cravado nela. Um buraco negro na minha mão capaz de sugar a tudo e a todos. Se eu não o destruísse, se eu não eliminasse aquela criatura nojenta eu ainda iria ter aquele buraco na minha mão até um dia em que eu tivesse uma próxima geração pra passar a maldição.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A fic tah curta eu seeeeei!

mas eh assim msmo

senaum akba rápido d+

tipo, elah eh bm diferente do q eu jah screvi (axo ki jah screvi isso em algum lugar xDDDDD), bom, qm conhece meo jeito d screver sab neh!

Hagome shan: naum s sab ainda o q aconteceu baby, mas vamo v no q vai dah nessa historia neh? continua lndo e vc verá o q vai aconteceeeeee xD

Sango-Web: bah! naum sei s vai t romance.. naum vo nm diz mta coisa senaum contah historia tdaaa / jhauahaiahauahauaah bjooooo

nathBella: thx pelo cmntario, ki bom ki gostooooooooooooooo

Jaque-chan: aaahhh! s eu contah fik sm graça neh! naum vo contah nada! vc vai dscobri ath o finall! mas tu eh bm vivah neh guria! repara em tdos os detalhes... \o/

Continuem lendo! Minha outra fic, a the reason, logo logo vai sai! vo postah o cap 9!

\o/

tava na hra neh!

qm quizr m add no MSN! dae olhemali no perfilzinhuuu

kissus!


End file.
